1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharger and a method to discharge droplets.
2. Description of Related Art
Inkjet printing (a method to discharge droplets) is known as a method to pattern electrical leads. Inkjet printing is a printing technology well-known through ink-jet printers. In inkjet printing, ink contained in a discharge head of the inkjet apparatus (liquid discharger) is discharged as droplets from discharge heads and is applied onto a surface of a substrate. By employing inkjet printing, ink droplets can be accurately discharged onto a minute area. Thus, the ink can be applied onto desired areas without employing photolithography. Inkjet printing is an extremely practical method since ink is not wasted and production costs are lowered.
An inkjet apparatus having a multi-head structure including a plurality of discharge heads serially aligned and capable of accurate inkjet drawing is already known in the related art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-273869). For such a multi-head structure, accurate alignment of the discharge heads is required. A technology to assemble the discharge heads with high precision is already known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-162892).
Recently, inkjet apparatus to discharge high-viscosity liquid (functional liquid), such as a lubricant or a resin are known in the related art. Such an inkjet apparatus has a device to heat the parts where the functional liquid flows, e.g. the discharge heads, to lower the viscosity of the functional liquid by heat (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-019790).